chocolatierfandomcom-20200213-history
Ingredients
Ingredients are game elements that are used by the player to make his or her products. Ingredients are bought from markets in the ports. All ports in the games have markets. The prices of ingredients changes constantly but only within a range. In Secret Ingredients, travelling characters can sometimes inform of certain scenarios that affect the prices of ingredients in a certain place. Also, starting from the second game some of the ingredients have dramatically changing prices, depending on whether they are in season or out of season. Common Ingredients Some ingredients are available in all three games. *'Sugar' - Sugar can be found mostly everywhere for very low prices. *'Cacao' - Cacao can be found in ports near the equator, prices are usually in the moderate range. *'Milk Solids '- Milk solids can be found in most areas concerning Sugar, and is a bit more expensive than Sugar. Chocolatier 2: Secret Ingredients As the title of this game suggests, Chocolatier 2 introduces secret ingredients. The ingredients themselves aren't a secret, the location however is. These secret ingredients are exclusively available at that secret port. Secret ingredients include: *'The Amazon' - Amazonian Plantains, and Fire ants *'The Sahara' - Saffron, Currants, and Anise *'The Himalayas' - Lavender Honey, Clove, and Black Tea *'Fiji' - Fijian Pumpkins, and Wild Island Berries Another new feature is that some ingredients are seasonal. They will be available all year through, but seasonal ingredients are cheaper in their season. Outside their season, these ingredients can be up to four times the price of the ingredients in their season. Seasonal ingredients include: *Cherries (late June to July) *Raspberries (June to early September) *Pecans (September to early November) *Mango (April to September) *Ginger (November to March) *Fijian Pumpkins (September to November) *Wild islandberries (late July to September) Chocolatier: Decadence By Design Decadence by Design saw a strong increase in the number of ingredients, compared to the second game. The concept of seasonal ingredients still remains, but the game doesn't inform the player if the ingredient is in season or not. The concept of secret ingredients sort of remained, but it was trimmed down intensively. Some of the secret ingredients from the previous game (currants, saffron, lavender honey, anise, black tea, and clove) have become regular ingredients. Still, some ingredients can only be bought from ports not shown on the map until it is opened for the player, much like secret ports were in the second game. Those ingredients now include: *Wild limes (Uluru) *Dates (Gobi Desert) *Honduran cacao (Xunantunich) The number off coffeebeans has increased. The 'common' coffee bean was replaced with specialty coffee beans from different ports. *Kona coffee (Kona) *Cuban coffee (Havana) *Colombian coffee (Bogota) *Moroccan coffee (Tangiers) *Balinese coffee (Bali) Further more, Decadence by Design introduced the espresso bean. This ingredient is available in a couple of locations, but these aren't limited to the locations around the equator. The Secret Lab in Reykjavik sorts all ingredients into seven categories - Cacao, Coffee, Dairy, Sweeteners, Fruits, Nuts, and Flavours. *'Cacao': Balinese cacao, Colombian cacao, Cacao, Doualan cacao, Honduran cacao, Peruvian cacao and Truffle powder. *'Coffee': Balinese coffee, Cuban coffee, Colombian coffee, espresso beans, Kona coffee, and Moroccan coffee *'Dairy': Butter, Cream, Milk and Whipped Cream. *'Sweeteners': Caramel, Honey, Maple Syrup, and Sugar. *'Fruits': Blueberries, Cherries, Coconuts, Currants, Dates, Lemons, Wild limes, Mango, Oranges, Pumpkins, Raspberries, and Strawberries *'Nuts': Almonds, Cashews, Hazelnuts, Macadamia Nuts, Peanuts, Pecans, Pistachios, and Sesame Seeds. *'Flavours': Allspice, Amaretto, Anise, Cayenne Peppers, Cardamom Pods, Cinnamon, Cloves, Ginger, Coffee liqueur, Orange liqueur, Mint, Nutmeg, Candied Rose Petals, Saffron, Sea Salt, Black Tea, Vanilla, Wasabi, and Whiskey Gallery 2019-01-24 (63).png|Inside a market (Chocolatier). 2019-02-02 (49).png|Inside a market (Chocolatier 2) Category:Game Elements